


Veritas

by kuroiyousei



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Canon Setting, Drama, Humor, Introspection, Language (religious), M/M, POV: Heero, Pining, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Queer Duo, Queer Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: A recent series of voicemail messages from Duo has brought Heero to a realization… and a decision.





	Veritas

  


Every step of this process had been incredibly difficult: the initial decision to go through with it, reached only after weeks of agony; the plans he'd made as to how, where, and when, drafted, revised, scrapped, and rethought a dozen times; dragging himself to someplace where flowers could be purchased, something he didn't recall ever having done before; trying to decide on the relative merits of the available options and what each would communicate, and eventually selecting a bouquet of sunflowers and some other things, bright orange and red (he, far from a flower expert, didn't know exactly what they were); actually buying the flowers and dealing with the cheerful comments of the sales clerk; reentering the car and contemplating turning it on again, and then really thinking about his destination... He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. 

Twisting the key with perhaps more vigor than was strictly wise -- he'd bent a key out of shape and rendered it completely useless once in the past, doing that, and been forced to make his getaway in a different and much less convenient manner -- he breathed deeply and started to back out of the parking space at the florist. He _was_ going to do this. He _could_. In fact, he _must_. 

Nevertheless, he needed some encouragement, and fortunately knew exactly where to get it. The car had by now recognized and synched up with his cell phone, and Heero hit the voice command button on the steering wheel and said, "Voicemail." 

Seven weeks ago, in accordance with the usual rotation designed to keep Preventers from getting burned out, he and Duo had been pulled from fieldwork and assigned more sedate clerical tasks. With this had come a new, regular schedule, with proper weekends off and everything, and that had significantly changed... well, everything. 

"You have no new messages," the computerized voice told him as he left the parking lot and headed up the street toward the highway. "Six saved messages." 

For Heero, the luxury of days off had required some adjustment. It wasn't as if he had a social life that could occupy his free time, and he was so accustomed to disregarding his own idle desires as to be unsure, at first, how else to spend it. 

Duo hadn't had that problem. 

"First saved message," the monotonous voice announced when Heero didn't give any command, followed by a date exactly seven weeks ago today. Heero realized suddenly that he wasn't breathing as he waited for the half-yell-half-drawl he knew was coming. 

"Heeyyyy, Heeeeerooooo!" 

He let out the held breath in some irritation and self-deprecating amusement. Really, this had become absurd. Well, it had always been absurd. 

"I thought you'd answer!" the message went on, with a force of wonder greater than seemed entirely rational and that had, the first time Heero had listened to this, confused him a little. "You _always_ answer!" 

He never would have thought of Duo as a drinker. Technically they were still too young to drink legally in most places anyway, but nobody ever said no to Duo. And evidently, once Duo had Saturdays off, alcohol was the order of Friday nights. A lot of alcohol. Well, Heero didn't know specifically how much it took to get Duo drunk, but his estimate was 'a lot.' 

"I was at the bar, but... I forget... no, I came _home_ from the bar..." 

Heero might have worried about this new or apparently new pastime of Duo's, except that it never seemed to interfere with his work or his health. At least it hadn't the last six weeks. And unless it crossed that line, it wasn't Heero's business what Duo chose to spend his weekends on. Though he might like it to be. 

Duo's voice from the car speakers continued in a cheerful near-slur. "I came home because I wanted to come home, and I totally ordered this food. Did I order it?" Here he paused for a long moment, as if pondering deeply. "I think I made the taxi guy stop so I could get it on the way home, but maybe I ordered it too. Yeah, I think I did both." 

This first dissertation about the food (ordered or stopped for or both) had been recorded by pure coincidence when Heero hadn't been able to get to the phone in time. In fact he'd been in the bathroom, because mundane circumstances sometimes led to extraordinary ones. Emerging, he'd seen that Duo had called, but assumed he would leave a message or call back if it was important. And leave a message Duo had. 

"Yeah, so, this food! It came in a _box_! A _paper_ box. Like I was going to pack it up and mail it to you. I could put your address -- I mean, I _did_ put your address: I took a marker and I really wrote your address right on this box." 

Heero hadn't been aware that Duo knew his address at all; he definitely hadn't been aware that Duo knew his address well enough to remember it when drunk. He would have liked to see that take-out box. 

"Not like I'm actually going to send it to you, but I _could_ because it's in a cardboard box -- I mean, a paper box; it's that kind of thick paper that's like cardboard -- and it has your address on it. I wonder what the mailman would think!" 

Of course Heero had originally intended to delete the message after listening to it, as he would any other, but, from a certain point onward, that had suddenly ceased to be an option, even had its entertaining nature not prevented him. 

"Oh, I have this... I have this!" Evidently abruptly distracted from the box, Duo had begun laughing at its contents. "I have this _shrimp_. Shrimp is _hilarious_. It looks like wrinkled fingers or something." He made a squeaking noise -- "ee-ee, ee-ee, ee-ee" -- then laughed again. "Oh, you can't see that, can you? Too bad. It's like some kind of _monster_ with these _fingers_ is trying to claw its way through the window, only it doesn't have any claws, because it's _shrimp_." He paused. 

"Heero, I want to eat shrimp with you." This was spoken so levelly, so earnestly, that taken out of context it would have seemed entirely sober. But then he continued at a moaning, pathetic sing-song, "I waaaant to eeeeaaaat shriiiii--" and cut himself off abruptly. "Oh, wait," he said in an I-just-remembered tone, "you're allergic to shrimp, aren't you?" 

How he'd known this in the first place, let alone how he'd remembered it at that point, Heero hadn't the faintest idea. 

And when he added almost disgustedly, "I'll never eat shrimp again," Heero had to grin. 

Whether the misery of this realization had been too much for Duo, whether he'd dropped the phone into his shrimp, or whether something else equally logical had occurred to end the call, Heero would probably never know. In any case, after a few moments the computerized voice announced, "End of message. To delete this message--" 

"Save," Heero cut her off. 

"Message re-saved. Next message." 

The second time, though the pattern hadn't yet been established, Heero had anticipated it and deliberately refrained from answering. After that, with two messages in a row, he'd had no doubt on subsequent Friday nights what he was to expect when his phone rang with Duo's number. 

"I'm drinking coffee." No greeting preceded this statement, and Duo's tone was that of someone recently blessed with an epiphany and more than a little enthusiastic to share it. "I mean, it's coffee, but it's got, like, raspberry schnapps in it; I wanted some coffee, and the bartender thought I'd like this, and she's right! Wow!" 

Heero hadn't had much occasion to be around intoxicated people. During an assignment, the presence of such -- anyone with judgment and abilities chemically diminished -- would usually just make his job easier and quicker, and therefore he could get away from them sooner. During anything other than an assignment... well, as previously mentioned, he had no social life. But he'd overheard enough conversations carried out by drinkers and those that hung out with drinkers to be aware that drunks were typically divided into various more and less desirable classes. 

"Have you ever tried this stuff? It's like coffee, but with raspberry schnapps in it. So I was drinking this coffee stuff and thinking about you... I mean, I was thinking about coffee, and that got me thinking about you, because you know how when you drink coffee it's usually too hot for the first few drinks, but you try to drink it anyway because you need the caffeine to wake you up and you don't want to wait or you're going to be late to work, or you're just really craving the coffee, so you start drinking it anyway, and you usually burn your mouth so half the time you stop being able to _taste_ the rest of the coffee, and you kinda feel like an idiot because of that?" 

Heero had heard people mention 'weepy drunks' and 'angry drunks' and 'slutty drunks' and 'fun drunks' and he did not care enough to remember what else. It was pretty clear, without going any farther down the list, that 'fun drunks' was the category into which Duo fit. Whether he dallied in any of the other divisions Heero didn't know, as the only evidence currently available was six voicemails that were undoubtedly mere fractions of the nights of drinking on which they'd come. But of the given descriptions, those voicemails definitely represented 'fun' more than any other. It took a lot to amuse Heero enough to make him laugh out loud, but the squeaky shrimp noise, as well as several other moments, _never_ failed to have that effect. 

"And then the last few drinks have gotten all lukewarm and gross, and you have to force yourself to drink them because you don't want to waste the last of your coffee and you need _all_ the caffeine, but you almost feel like you're going to be sick because they're just that gross temperature that's not cold but definitely not hot enough, so you _do_ force yourself to drink the last of it because you just have to?" 

Not that Duo had to be drunk to make Heero laugh, or even to be labeled 'fun.' In fact Heero could say with a fair degree of surety that Duo was his personal _definition_ of 'fun,' and made him laugh out loud on a regular basis. Which was something nobody had ever done before. He'd never _had_ a personal definition of 'fun' before. It had never mattered before. 

"Well, and in between those there are, like, two drinks in the middle, between where it's so hot it burns your mouth out and lukewarm and totally gross, and those two drinks are... just... _perfect_... just the perfect temperature, so they're absolutely like heaven to drink? They're exactly what coffee should be like and _would_ be like in a perfect world, like, some world where there wasn't war and stupid terrorism and nobody needed mobile suits or armed space stations or even _thought_ they did?" 

How Duo could have altered Heero's perspective so completely -- so that he had come to value the concept of 'fun' and his own ability to laugh -- Heero couldn't begin to think. How could one person change him so much? How could one single person render something he'd previously ignored so valuable to him, make him see an entire concept and part of life in so totally a different light? 

"Well, I was drinking this coffee -- it's got, like, raspberry schnapps in it; it's really good -- and I got to those two drinks, and, God, they were just _perfect_ , and I was thinking about the world and how things should be and how we're always working to try and make them, and I was thinking... _you're_ those two drinks, Heero. You're those two perfect drinks from that perfect world. I kinda feel like I don't even need to drink coffee anymore ever again, since I've got you around so much of the time." 

The impression the end of this message always made on Heero, a piercing poignancy and wonder, left him so breathless and fragile that the computerized voice had to prompt him twice, then threaten to disconnect, before he managed to tell her to save it. 

"Message re-saved," she said again. "Next message." 

Having chosen the closest florist, by map, out of what was perhaps an unnecessary sense of precision, he'd made it by now more than halfway to his final destination. He was only going to get through three of the six messages on this brief drive. He hoped they would be encouragement enough. 

"I saw these..." Duo began. "Ha ha ha, I saw these _flowers_! Oh, God, Heero, you have no idea about these flowers. I don't know if he was proposing to her or if they just come from somewhere or what, but they were at the bar, and she had these flowers, and I just..." He laughed incoherently for several seconds. "They were all white, first of all -- I mean the flower part, not the, obviously, not the stem or leaves or whatever -- they were all white, but that's fine; I mean, lots of flowers are all white, right? But these... I swear, they looked just like..." 

Evidently what they looked just like was about the funniest thing Duo had ever thought of, because once again he dissolved into helpless laughter. When he went on, it was in a breathless, almost choking tone. "They look just like... crumpled... tissue! Like somebody just blew his nose and... stuck the tissue on the end of a flower stem!" 

Heero had never heard Duo laugh this hard in person. He'd observed him in pretty serious mirth at times, but at this point it was clear that tears had gotten involved, and it was possible that Duo was not even upright as he made his borderline-incoherent statements. Where he was -- whether he'd completely left the bar or was making a fool of himself in its parking lot or restroom hallway delivering this raucous voicemail -- wasn't even clear. 

"God, I would _never_ get you flowers like that," he eventually continued, coming slowly and painstakingly down off his laughter high. "Maybe, like, sunflowers or something, but... what would it say if I got you flowers that looked like used tissues? 'Oh, I want to blow my nose on you!' How meaningful! That is _not_ what I would want to mean." 

It was easily, almost _painfully_ apparent: Duo liked him. Duo perhaps even loved him. The problem was that Duo only seemed to realize this when he was drunk. Whereas Heero, who had never been drunk in his life, realized that he liked Duo, perhaps even loved Duo, and had to deal with that awareness, every single almost painfully sober moment of every day. 

"End of message. To delete this--" 

Duo's day-to-day obliviousness of this fact wasn't just _almost_ painful. Because it wasn't merely that Duo's ignorance of his own feelings presented a formidable barrier to action -- it was the truly awful question of what that ignorance implied. Why was this state of liking or even loving buried so deep that it took intoxication to bring it out? Was there something about being in love with Heero so disgusting to Duo's awareness that he'd shoved the entire condition into his subconscious for the sake of self-preservation? 

"Save." 

On the other end of the spectrum -- and Heero had assessed the entire prospect spectrum meticulously over the last few weeks -- lay the possibility that love of Heero had come so naturally and transparently to Duo that there had never been the need for a moment of realization -- that Duo simply hadn't noticed yet because loving Heero was so much a part of him that it would have been like noticing the texture of his own skin. This was very much what Heero's experience had been, but he hardly dared postulate that Duo might have had a similar evolution of feeling. It seemed improbable in the extreme, _far_ too much to be hoped for. 

"Message re-saved. Next message." 

The end point was -- how would Duo react to a declaration? The range of apparent possibilities was as great as the spectrum of potential reasons for Duo's ignorance, and the numbers seemed to be against Heero in terms of the desirable/miserable ratio. And that the numbers had been against him many times in the past without having any impact on his subsequent decisions did not improve the situation. The situation that was extremely different, in composition, probable outcome, and consequences for his future and morale, from every previous. 

"Adjutorium nostrum in nomine Domini," Duo began, "qui fecit caelum et--" but Heero interrupted with a command to disconnect. He would have preferred to listen to the fourth message -- and the fifth and sixth -- all the way through, not only because he loved listening to them but for their strengthening effects... but he'd pulled into the parking lot of Duo's apartment complex and needed to turn off the car. He needed to turn off the car, vacate it, walk up to Duo's door, and knock. He needed to carry his flowers to Duo's door, remember his preplanned words, and knock. He needed to knock, present his bouquet, present everything, _hazard_ everything. 

He needed to refrain from wasting time. It was Friday evening; Heero had changed clothes at work (what to wear and what message it might send having been weighed and judged to a precise point over the last couple of days), gone directly to the florist, and then come here, specifically so as to stage this scene before Duo had a chance to leave for the weekly alcoholic outing. There wasn't a huge window in which to sit dithering in the car. 

Not that Heero was the type to vacillate once he'd made up his mind, no matter the apocalyptic potential of certain possible outcomes of the venture. There came a time, after all, when the truth was more important than the fallout of the truth, and at such a time Heero would simply act, difficult as it might be. 

Perhaps that this _was_ so difficult made it a little easier, nonsensical as that seemed. Enough of his original training and brainwashing remained with him still that, when confronted with the seemingly impossible and a situation that spoke directly to his sympathetic nervous system, adrenaline appeared just where he needed it, self-preservation curled up and receded behind whatever he perceived as duty under the circumstances, and he suddenly found himself ready, willing, and able to do whatever he had to do. 

Of course that meant he regressed somewhat into a robot, but if that was what it took... Certainly his movements were a bit stiffer (if no less effective) than usual as he closed the car door behind him, taking care not to catch the large bouquet in it, and walked away, but as long as there was no actual sound of grinding gears, he was fine. And as long as his voice didn't actually have a metallic ring to it, it didn't matter much if the words he'd chosen and was rehearsing in his head came out sounding scripted. If he could love Duo even knowing what Duo was like when drunk, perhaps Duo could love him even knowing what he was like when a robot. 

Toward the building -- he was grateful Duo's apartment was on the opposite side so as not to have treacherous windows looking over this parking lot -- past a couple of flower beds laid out and maintained with institutional care -- no crumpled tissues here, only boring carnations of a type he'd rejected at the florist -- up the concrete stairs to the second floor past doors that interested him far less -- was he imagining the smell of coffee brewing behind at least one of them? -- and down to the end, to a door that technically looked no different from any of the others yet seemed to glow with life-altering potential like something radioactive, he made his somewhat jerky way. 

At this point it was all about the mission. And it wasn't _really_ as different as he'd considered it before from missions he'd carried out in the past. Failure simply meant the end of the world. That failure, in this case, depended far less on his own performance and far more on outside circumstances lightened the burden somehow. 

He arranged the bouquet in front of him against his chest in as casual a hold as he could manage. He forced himself to breathe easily, naturally. He lifted his other hand and knocked in a motion that, though it perhaps lacked grace, certainly lacked hesitation. And with ears far more sensitized than they'd ever been even to the sounds of enemies stealthily approaching through the brush, he caught the sounds within of footsteps approaching, then the deadbolt undone, then the knob turning. 

And then the door opened.


End file.
